Many people find it hard to remember names, especially of persons they have only met once before, or if they are introduced to many persons at the same occasion. It may be really embarrassing not being able to recall the name of a person with whom you met previously or were introduced to just a few minutes ago. Without remembering the names of persons you encounter, it can be hard to be an efficient professional or socialiser.
A known solution to this problem is to use wireless contact information exchangers in the form of bracelets. If two persons wearing such bracelets shake hands, their respective contact information will automatically be transferred to the other person's bracelet. The drawback of this solution is that it requires both persons to wear such a device in order for contact information to be exchanged. Hence, you have to rely on other people also being equipped with a device compatible with your own.
There is thus a need for an improved device removing the above mentioned disadvantage.